Sweet Home Chicago, Part 1
Sweet Home Chicago, Part 1 Summary Bernie's Uncle Ellister passed away in his sleep. Then, the whole family travels back to Chicago to pay their respects, only to find his greedy cousin constantly asking for loan Plot Bernie is once again ranting about everything the kids done, but the biggest one was eating his chicken. Then, he prepares to interrogate the kids (mainly Jordan) before Wanda comes by and tells him that his Uncle Ellister passed away in his sleep last night, which throws Bernie in great depression. Bernie explains that his uncle Ellister had practically raised Bernie while growing up (including spanking him). Bernie tells Wanda he'll have to return to Chicago to pay his respects and Wanda agrees, saying that they will all go. Vanessa asks if they can see their mom and Bernie says yes. While alone, Bernie confesses that he never got a chance to thank Ellister for raising him. When Jordan comes in the room, Bernie tells him to always thank his love ones for raising him, in which Jordan (at the last minute) confesses that he ate his chicken. On the plane, Bernie is forced ride on coach with the kids, much to his disappointment. While on the plane, Bernie experiences bad luck when he wants to go to the bathroom, complains that the passenger in front of him was pushing his seat back, and is having to eat peanuts for dinner. Along with those, Bernie is seen dealing with Jordan throwing up his lunch in a doggy bag, and odd quirks. But finally, the plane lands in Chicago much to Bernie's joy. Eventually, they managed to get off the plane, rent a minivan (offscreen), and visit Mama Liva (Bernie's maternal Aunt) and her son D. At dinner, Bernie ask Mama Liva to take care of the Funeral, but D. insists on him taking care of it. However, as soon as Mama Liva leaves, D. asks Bernie for money (much to Bernie's anger and shock) and he agrees. Unfortunately, at the Funeral Home, D. goes overboard when he asks for a more expensive casket. D. takes Bernie to a different place. (Bernie's old church is shut down) and D tells him that he wants to turn it into a comedy club. Then, he wants Bernie to float him some money to the latter's annoyance. The next day at the hotel, it is revealed that Vanessa had scheduled a wake-up call for Bernie so the kids could visit their mother Stacy. However, at the rehabilitation center, they all find that Stacy is not there and they all agree to go to the funeral instead. At the hotel, Bernie receives a phone call from a foul-mouthed Stacy before rudely hanging up. At the funeral, D. begins getting on Bernie's nerves by constantly talking about his business. Eventually, Bernie is seen lashing out at D in front of everybody, calling him a "dirty greedy bastard", and telling him to go to hell much to everyone's shock. At Mama Liva's house, Bernie apologizes for his behavior, but Mama Liva already knows how D. can drive a man crazy. She eventually tells him not to give D. the money, knowing that it will go to waste. The camera zooms out of the house up to Vanessa brooding at the sky thinking about her mother. This closes part one of the episode. Trivia *First Time an episode ends in a cliffhanger (i.e. Vanessa sulking outside) *First time someone notices Bernie breaking the 4th wall that isn't a main character (in this case D) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes